Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Sarasaland". Plot (In Surfshine Harbor, everyone is arriving from a portal from a spooky place) *Mumble: We are here at last. *Mario: Yep. We made it in time. *Luigi: Wow, the place hasn't changed at all. *Sven: Wow. It sure looks great. It also has a beach. *Lovelace: But we're not going to the beach. We will be going on a cruise ship. *Sven: Oh. *Luigi: Oh boy. I can't wait. *Ramón: Praise for me. We are going on a cruise. *Raul: I love cruises. Do you? *Rinaldo: Yes. They seem fun. *Nestor: We are going whatever we like it. *Lombardo: It has to be good. *Phoenix: I hope so. *Perxio: Yeah. *Vivian: Oh wow. Are we ready to go. *Toadworth: Not yet. The warning is that there's no ghosts allowed. *Beldam: What? *Marilyn: Great. We can't go on the ship now. *Rockside: I have an idea, there's a storage area with costumes. *Beldam: Ah ha. Great idea Rockside. *Vivian: Let's go. We should dress as something to trick the Toads. *Rockside: Maybe like astronauts. No, something like plumbers. Nope, Mario and Luigi is already one. How about X-Nauts? *Vivian: The X-Nauts are old news now. Follow me, i know something that we can wear. *Beldam: Shhh.....i move the boxes around. *Sven: Hurry up in five minutes cause, the cruise ship is almost here. *Vivian: Got it. (Vivian, Rockside, Marilyn and Beldam went to the storage room to get dressed) *Lovelace: Good. This is why we don't have to worry about. (In the storage) *Rockside: Look at this stuff. All is trash. *Vivian: This may seem strange. How about we dress as something? *Beldam: Eureka! *look at the fruit dance clothes* *Marilyn: He he. *Rockside: Cool. *Beldam: Rockside, go dress as something else. *Rockside: Sorry, i have a different one to wear. *Vivian: You know what we can dress up as? (Vivian and Beldam are dressed as fruit dancers) *Beldam: You're kidding right? *Vivian: No. This fits good as long we wear a bra. *Beldam: Marilyn doesn't know what to say with these type of words. *Vivian: Yep. It's a belly dancer dress. *Beldam: No. We are fruit dancers. *Vivian: Oh. Then what Marilyn is dressed as? *Marilyn: *dressed as a cheese dancer* Hi. *Beldam: Oh wow. *Vivian: Yeah. *Marilyn: *hug Beldam and Vivian* Thank you. *Beldam: Ugh. You're so smelly. *Vivian: Did a take a shower today? *Marilyn: Yes. I mean on a pond. *Beldam: Don't let the frogs and fishes come after you with your dress. *Marilyn: What about crows? *Vivian: Even worse. *Rockside: *dress as a lady with blonde hair and a pink shirt* Um.....how about this? *Beldam: Ugh. *Vivian: Oh Rockside. *hug her boyfriend in drag* *Rockside: Thanks. *Beldam: Wow, we're done now. *Marilyn: Guh? *Beldam: Let's go ladies. *Vivian: Wait. I heard something. The ship is coming. *Rockside: Come on, back outside. (The cruise is arriving at the harbor) *Mumble: Hey look! The cruise is here. *Sven: Over here! Stop at us. *Lovelace: Bring us to your ship! (The cruise ship stop and open the stairs for everyone to go) *Luigi: Let's-a-go. *Stuffwell: Cruise time. *Mumble: Let's go. *Nestor: Everyone in line. *Noah: Come on Toadworth, we can make it all the way here. *Toadworth: Ok. It's like having a lot of Toads in many places around. *Sven: Keep moving. We will make it. *Rockside: Oh my, we're here at last. *Vivian: Now we can go. *Beldam: Let's go. *Marilyn: Guh. (As everyone get one the cruise, the ship move on to Sararaland. On the top of the cruise.) *Ramón: Pool time! *jump in the pool* *Raul: Oh yeah. *Mario: Mama mia. *jump in the pool* *Luigi: Okie dokey. *jump in the pool* *Koops: Wow, great. *Kooper: Feel like fun. *Rinaldo: Ahhh, the water is fresh. *Nestor: Much warmer. (In the drink section) *Luigi: Tasty. I never have a shroom shake before in ages. *Stuffwell: Delicious. (In the jacuzzi) *Kooper: Ah, fresh from the day. *Koops: I like it when the bubbles are bubbling. *Kooper: I know. (In the buffet) *Goombella: Goom bites? Yummy. *Goomba #1: I'll have one of those. *Goomba #2: Me too. (In the floor) *Bill: Wow, look at this place. Is that cool? *Will: Yeah, i guess. *Bill: How about we sneak into the hole to see what everyone is doing? *Will: Ooh, the door is open. Let's go inside. *Bill: Yep. Sneaking like ninjas. (In the dinner room of the cruise) *Will: Wow, that's a lot of guys with the spotted hats? *Bill: Yes. Tiny little human babies. *Will: Come on, i wonder what they have in stock. *Bill: Sure. (In the arcade of the cruise) *Gloria: Wow, it has a arcade? *Mary: Yes. Love to see a arcade there. *Miss Viola: Come on. Let's go play one of the mushroom games around. *Mrs. Astrakhan: It's a early ladies night. (In the top of the cruise in the basketball court) *Lovelace: Wow, Mumble, you have this on your land. *Mumble: Yeah. We have that. But icy. *Sven: Yep. You know about everything. *Phoenix: I know. (In the drink area) *Luigi: Okie dokey, here we go again. *Mario: I can go for a slurpee rather than this. (Mirco-Goombas were licking the splitted drink on the floor) *Luigi: Ew, i should move my seat around. (In the dance club of the cruise) *Toad #1: Feeling sharp. *Toad #2: Yep. (The Shadow Sirens came, making the Toads woo) *Toad #3: Ladies. *Toad #4: I want to give all of them a hug. *Toad #5: So cute. *Vivian: Oh thank you, we're just coming through. *Toad #6: Wanna go to a strip club? *Marilyn: A strip club? No thanks. *Toad #6: Uh..........will you marry me and have ghost kids with me? Please....... *Marilyn: *slap Toad #6* No silly. *Toad #6: Uh........i feel dizzy. *Dupree: Hey, wanna have a party? *Vivian: Uh....sure. *Rockside: Does it feel like it rat? *Dupree: Rat? *Rockside: Um..........dog? *Dupree: I'm a Doogan, the dog-like creature. *Rockside: But how could i see a blue dog like this before. *Dupree: I'm one of them you know. *Rockside: Wow. *Beldam: That's cool. *Vivian: Ready for a party? *Dupree: Yeah. It's going to be awesome than i thought about. *Goomba #1: But where's the music. *Goomba #2: I have a disc. But it on the floor. *Goomba #3: I see it. But wow. *Goomba #4: Who can turn on the music? *Goomba #5: Should it be you? *Goomba #6: No. (In the sealing of the Dance Club) *Will: What are those things that we're looking at? *Bill: I don't know. Who cares? *Will: Wait, i see a party going on. *Bill: Wow, let's go. *Will: Count on me. (Will and Bill head over to the food table of the Dance Club) *Will: What kind of landing is that? *Bill: I don't know, but there's food around to explore. (Most Koopas brought in a pack of CDs) *Koopa #1: Does it look okay to you? *Dupree: Yes. *Koopa #2: That a load of CDs. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions